South Park High!
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: OC Kira finds herself involved with the boys and this leads her on many adventures through high school with them. Romance, revenge, fun and alcohol all wrapped up into a few brilliant years! SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is split into five arcs following my OC Kira and the South Park gang through Sophomore and Senior year at high school. Warnings include strong language, scenes of violence, scenes of a sexual nature and some racist and homophobic comments. I do not believe the same as the characters but tried to put them as in character as possible. Warnings for each chapter will be put in an authors note at the beginning. Pairings for the first arc include Stan/Wendy, Kenny/OC, Cartman/OC, past Wendy/Cartman, past Kyle/Bebe, Craig/Tweek, Christophe (Ze Mole)/Gregory and Damien/Pip. I'm from Britain so faults with the schooling system and such is because of that. I hope you enjoy and leave a review :). Warnings for this chapter are strong language and some racist comments.**

Arc 1 - A Game of Hearts

Prologue

It was a crisp, cool morning in South Park, Colorado and, for once, the streets were calm. Four teenage boys sat in the living room of a small house with yellow walls, two of them playing the Xbox and the other two watching the screen eagerly. Kenny McCormick sat on the floor, wearing a thick orange hoodie with the hood pulled up over his blonde hair. Kyle Broflovski lay beside him, Xbox controller in hand. His hat was gone, leaving red hair cut neatly in it's place. It had took a while, but he had managed to convince his overbearing mother to let him change hairstyle. He wore a normal black t-shirt and jeans, his black leather jacket lying beside him. Eric Cartman sat on the couch, hunched forward and slamming fat fingers against the buttons of his controller violently. A snap-back hat was perched on the top of his head and he wore a red t-shirt with the faces of their childhood heroes, Terrance and Phillip, on it. Stan Marsh sat beside him, his hat gone. He wore a brown leather jacket and a pair of torn jeans.

"Stupid Jew!" Cartman yelled in anger as red letters flashed across the screen, informing him that he had lost.

Kyle merely responded by sticking out his tongue, knowing now that Cartman was only seeking reaction with his insults. A controller flew past his ear, missing him by inches, and landed on the floor.

"Don't be a child, Cartman." Kyle scolded, placing his controller neatly beside the one that had been thrown.

He sat up and stretched, leaning back against Stan's legs.

"Fags." Cartman coughed.

He was, once again, ignored.

Kenny sat up suddenly, his hood falling off his head and onto his shoulders.

"Did you guys see that new chick today?" he asked.

"What, Kira Smith?" Kyle asked and Kenny nodded. "She's not been new since Middle School dude."

"Yeah but she started hanging around with Wendy now and she's really hot." Kenny pressed. "I mean she used to have the body and rack but now she wears make-up and wears cute clothes and-"

"Dude!" Stan cut across him. "What about Tammy?"

"...Tammy?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Tammy Warner! Your girlfriend!" Stan rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, her!" Kenny laughed, scratching the back of his head. "She dumped me the other week for looking at that Raisin's girls ass."

"You should tap that dude." Cartman agreed. "Kira, I mean. That's a sweet piece of ass."

"Why don't you ask her then, fatass?" Kyle asked with a wink. "Doesn't she like tubs of lard?"

"You're stepping dangerously close to crossing the line, asshole!" Cartman yelled, face red. "Plus, Kenny saw her first."

"Why don't we make a contest of it?" Kenny asked with a smirk, blue eyes sparkling.

The three others looked at him in confusion.

"We invite her to hang out with us and if she does we'll see who she picks. Whoever gets laid first wins. Kyle? Stan? You in?"

"I can't dude, I wouldn't cheat on Wendy." Stan held up his hands.

"I... I don't know." Kyle muttered.

He didn't have a girlfriend to cheat on but he still had a bit of a crush on someone...

"Are you scared she'll pick me over a Jew?" Cartman goaded.

Kyle ground his teeth together.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he yelled, only to stop Cartman from laughing.

"Great." Kenny grinned. "Good luck, losers, you're going to need it to keep up with me! Tomorrow I'll invite her to hang out with us!"

"Hell no!" Cartman growled. "If you do that she might automatically like you more! I'll do it!"

Before an argument could break out, Stan cut across them.

"I'll do it." he said. "I'm not playing your stupid game and that way I can invite Wendy and Kira to sit with us at lunch and see where it goes from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Invite

Kira twirled a strand of straight brown hair around her finger and listen to her friends talk. Wendy was complaining to Red that her boyfriend Stan hadn't called her that morning while Bebe and Annie discussed the most beautiful dress they had seen at the mall the night before.

"He's such a jerk!" Red consoled, gently patting her friends back.

"That's not fair, Red." Kira couldn't help but cut in. "Sure it was mean of him to forget but there could be a reason. You should talk to him before getting angry, Wendy. What if a pet died or he was running late?"

Wendy nodded and wiped her eyes since she had began to cry somewhere through the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right. I am being silly." she sniffed. "You have the best advice, Kira. Has my mascara run?"

"No, you look pretty as always." Kira assured her friend.

She received a grateful smile in return.

The teen in question walked over to them soon after, wringing his hat which he had decided to wear for the day in his hands nervously.

"Hi Wendy." he gave a weak smile.

"Stan." she replied coldly.

"I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in the shower." he explained.

"And you couldn't have called me back?" the raven haired girl demanded.

"No." he shook his head. "I wanted to but my cellphone had low signal."

Her expression softened and she reached out to hold his hand.

"It's okay." she said quietly. "I just get so worried when you don't answer."

He nodded.

"Sorry. Do you and the girls want to join us for lunch?" he asked, indicating towards Kyle, Kenny and Cartman at the other end of the canteen.

Wendy hesitated, looking around the girls.

"What do you think?"

"I will." Bebe shrugged.

"Yeah." Said Annie and Red together.

"Of course." Kira nodded.

They grabbed their lunch trays then followed Stan, manoeuvring around other students. They passed Craig and Tweek making out, their lunches and Clyde forgotten (Token must be absent, Kira noted), and Kira had to resist the urge to yell at Annie for muttering _fags _under her breath. They passed Damien being scolded by Pip which Kira assumed to have something to do with the food running down Kevin's face. They passed Christophe threatening Gregory with his shovel then finally made it to the table to sit down.

"This place is crazy as ever." Bebe commented fondly, sipping on her chocolate milk.

The others nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't really be South Park if it wasn't." Kyle shrugged, pushing Cartman away as he tried to force-feed him ham.

They ate mostly in silence, trying to ignore Stan and Wendy kissing in the corner and Cartman kicking Kyle under the table. After a while, Kyle cracked.

"Stop it fatass!"

"Stop what?" Cartman asked with a smirk, kicking him again.

"That!" Kyle responded.

"Oh, this?" Another kick. "What are you going to do, Jew boy?"

"I'll kick your fucking ass!"

"Guys, stop it!" Kenny scolded, pointing at Kira. "There are ladies present!"

Kyle and Cartman glared at each other but stopped bickering, deciding to listen into Annie and Red's conversation instead. Kenny took the opportunity to get closer to Kira.

"Kira Smith, right?" he asked with the grin that had caught the heart of many girls in the past.

She nodded. His smile broadened.

"You seem really cool. You're the smartest in the class, right?"

"After Kyle and Gregory." she blushed, playing with a strand of hair to occupy herself.

"I bet you'd be better than them at video games." Kenny complimented, a sincere look in his blue eyes. "Ever played X-box?"

"On occasion."

"Do you want to come round and play with us tonight?"

She blushed.

"I... I don't know." she stammered. "I'll have to talk to the girls and... maybe."

"No problem. Here's my number." he pushed a piece of paper across the table and she pocketed it. "Text me when you decide."

"Hey, Ken?" Kyle asked and the boy turned to face him. "Don't you have detention?"

Silence.

"Shit!" he leaped to his feet and rushed from the canteen, leaving his school bag and lunch tray behind.

Kyle rolled his eyes and lifted his friend's bag.

"I'm going to Maths study." he informed them. "I'll give Kenny his bag when I see him in class."

"Later dude." Stan said, pausing kissing for only a moment.

The others said goodbye and Kyle also left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Boys

Kira lay her head on the desk and fought sleep as her maths teacher droned on about how important the exam finals would be. She stifled a yawn and looked to the clock. The teacher had been talking for a good twenty minutes now and still hadn't said anything about the advanced coursework. Kira was finding it to be a very boring lesson. She poked Wendy's side with a pencil as the girl began to snore and she started awake.

"Wha?"

"You fell asleep, I didn't want her to catch you." Kira explained in a whisper.

Wendy nodded and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Wendy?" Kira caught her attention again.

"Yeah, Kira?"

"Do we have any plans for tonight with the girls?"

The other shook her head.

"Why?"

"At lunch Kenny asked if I wanted to hang with him and the guys tonight. Should I?"

"Do you want to?" Wendy asked. "Do you have a crush on any of them?"

"No." Kira shook her head. "I don't know them enough but if they want to bond..."

"Go for it!" Wendy urged, dark eyes sparkling. "You need more friends than us. I feel horrid when we have best friend days and your left out."

Kira nodded.

She threw her bag into the back seat of her father's car then sat in the front, Iphone in hand.

"How was school?" her father asked, like he had every other day of her life.

"It was fine." she shrugged. "Can I go out tonight?"

"Sure, hon, after dinner. Just don't be getting too friendly with any boys."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, daddy."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Kira put Kenny's number into her contacts before sending him a text.

_I can go tonight, where is it?_

She only had to wait seconds before her phone vibrated with his reply. It was as if he was waiting on her text.

_Cartman's place. I'll meet you at the elementary and we can go together from there ;) xx_

Her breath caught in her throat and she urged the blush to go away before her father noticed. Two kisses? Perhaps it wasn't flirting, though. The girls always sent them as a friendly gesture so maybe Kenny was too.

For once since she started hanging with the girls, she didn't put too much effort into what she was wearing. It was only guys and they only wanted to play Xbox so she didn't have to make too much of an impression. She decided on faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt under a green hooded sweater. She put on a thin layer of natural make-up and brushed out her long hair then pocketed her cellphone and a couple of dollars for something to eat at a fast-food place before leaving the house, shouting to her mother that she was leaving. She walked to the elementary, knowing where it was after living in South Park for four years. Kenny was already there when she arrived. The hood of his orange hooded jumper was drawn up, over a New York Yankees baseball cap and he wore torn jeans. She quickened her pace upon seeing him and caught his attention with a small wave. He responded with an enthusiastic wave of his own and ran over to her with a grin lighting up his face.

"Hey!"

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." she blushed.

"You're not." Kenny shrugged. "I just wanted out of the house."

She didn't dare ask why. They began to walk towards the Cartman household and silence settled over them. Kira found it awkward and so decided to break it.

"What were you in detention for?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"My little sister Karen, she's only in middle school. Some senior ass broke her Hello Kitty lunch box my mom worked hard for, so I broke his teeth."

Kira nodded. She found it a bit extreme but didn't blame him. His family was dirt poor, too poor to afford broken items regularly, and the bully _was _a lot older than his sister.

"I don't fight often." Kenny lied. "Only when my family or friends are threatened."

Kira knew it was a lie from stories she had heard. Usually it was for his loved ones but on occasion he was known to fight for fun, or so it seemed.

Another silence fell but this time Kenny broke it.

"Have you ever played Skyrim?" he asked.

She nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah. It's one of my favourites."

"Well you're in luck." Kenny winked. "That's the game we're playing tonight. Here we are!"

He led her up the path and into the house, without knocking. Liane Cartman worked very long hours in two jobs to keep her son living in luxury so was rarely home and Eric was still very lazy so he told his friends to just walk in so he didn't have to move. She followed Kenny into the hall and looked at the pictures on the wall. In frames, lining the wall, the pictures showed Cartman as he grew up from a baby that looked like a beach ball to the slightly thinner, taller teenager he was today. Kira had never been in his house and began to take everything in for future reference. They knew Kyle and Stan had already arrived upon entering, hearing the familiar bickering of Kyle and Cartman already.

"Fuck you, Jew, my house, my turn first." Cartman yelled.

"Oh come on, fatass, you go first all the time even at mine and Stan's house!"

"I don't give a shit! _I'm _going first!"

Stan's voice followed, a lot quieter than his friends.

"Kyle just leave it, he won't change his goddamned mind."

"You fuck off too, Stan!" Cartman screeched as Kira and Kenny entered the room. "Stick up for your fag boyfriend."

"We are not gay!" Kyle and Stan shouted together.

Kenny laughed to draw attention to the newcomers.

"Hi Ken." Stan greeted. "Fatass is going first."

"I figured." Kenny laughed, flopping down on the couch and taking a handful of cheesy poofs from a bowl on the coffee table.

He flipped Cartman off when he glared at him.

"I'm fuckin' starved." the poor boy pouted. "Didn't even get poptarts today."

Kira stood awkwardly in the doorway of the living room, not used to the antics of boys. The foul mouths and console obsessions almost sent her running. Almost. She loved the girls and acting like them, really, but this was her chance to experience something new. She couldn't give that opportunity up. Cartman seemed to remember she was there and turned with a smile. Creepy really, Kira thought, never knowing him to smile so sincerely.

"Come in." he patted the seat next to him, pushing Stan away as he tried to sit down. "Ladies first."

She sat down where he indicated, sending an apologetic glance to Stan, then accepted the controller he offered her.

"Skyrim?"

He nodded.

"What character? It takes too long for us all to make one."

"Third one down." Kyle responded from his place perched on the edge of the coffee table. "It's the one we use together. We do one quest each."

She nodded and clicked the play button, leaning forward. The boys made themselves comfortable around her. Cartman lounged beside her, continuously eating cheesy poofs and Kenny sat cross-legged between the coffee table and couch, stealing some of the snacks every time Cartman looked at the screen. Kyle stayed where he was, perched on the edge of the coffee table with Stan sitting on the ground so close they were touching. Kira knew what Cartman meant about them being gay for each other then.

"You're lucky you're a skinny Jew rat or I'd kick you're ass, Kahl." Cartman muttered, glaring at the boy.

"I sit here all the time." Kyle sighed.

Kira ignored them both, her mind entering game mode where only herself and the controller mattered.


End file.
